


The Lost Boys

by ieatboyss



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Growing Up Together, Kid Vegeta/Kid Bulma, Light smut if it flows with the story, Teen Vegeta/Teen Bulma, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), no beta we die like men, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieatboyss/pseuds/ieatboyss
Summary: The last remaining Saiyan, a young Prince Vegeta, crashes on planet Earth with nothing but the clothes on his back. Lost without anywhere to go, he meets a certain blue-haired heiress who is excited to have a new friend. As they grow older, feelings change but neither of them are willing to admit it.When Bulma decides to hunt for the dragon balls, Vegeta has no choice but to follow her, even if he doesn't think they're real.When he discovers what she intends to wish for, he has to choose between admitting his feelings or losing her forever.**Will loosely follow the original Dragon Ball storyline if Vegeta had crashed on Earth instead of Goku**
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha
Comments: 28
Kudos: 67





	1. Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimberly_RB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_RB/gifts).



> That summary seems a bit stiff but at the moment it's the only thing my brain has come up with.
> 
> I keep starting my canon stories with the Saiyans crashing their pods on Earth. They need better mechanics.
> 
> Frieza did not destroy planet Vegeta. At this point in time, Frieza does not exist to them.

“Get in the pod, Raditz,” Bardock said with urgency. Gine sniffled to his left while Raditz stood on Bardock’s right, staring at the open pod in front of him.

The large, spherical ship hummed, ready to launch at any moment.

Knowing how his parents would react, he took a step away from them before speaking.

“I don’t want to go. Send Vegeta instead.”

The look Bardock gave his son was incredulous.

“The prince? Are you kidding me? After how the king just treated us? You expect me to—”

“Vegeta isn’t his father! He’s a selfish little asshole with an unfairly high power level for his age, but he’s not like the king and you know it. I’m old enough to make my own choices, and I am choosing to stay here. Either you shove mom in that pod, or I shove Vegeta in there. It’s your choice.” 

Bardock glared at his son, who glared back just as hard.

Raditz relaxed his stance and sighed, hoping he could at least get his mother to see his side of things.

“Vegeta is like my little brother. Whenever I’m home, the little shit finds a way out of the palace and tracks me down. He always makes up some bullshit excuse as to why he’s "lowering himself to the company of a 3rd class soldier." I’m the only one that’s willing to spar with him...to an extent. I don’t bullshit him, and I treat him like a person. He’s the Prince of the Saiyans, but he’s still a kid.”

Bardock scoffed. “What makes you think the brat won’t run to the king and tell him what we’re doing? What makes you think he’ll believe you?” 

“I don't know for sure but I think he wil. He might try and put up a fight since the king isn’t leaving. I can gauge his reaction when I tell him. He’s still not very good at hiding his emotions. If he legitimately wants to stay here, I’ll leave him alone. Let me at least try.”

Gine stepped in between the two large Saiyans and placed a hand on their chests.

“You both know I’m staying here." She said before turning her attention to her mate. "Bardock, he’s right. As much as I’d love to shove him in that pod myself, it’s his choice.” 

Raditz bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling smugly at his father. 

Bardock growled and stepped away from both his son and his wife.

“Fine! If the brat isn’t in the pod within the next fifteen minutes, I will knock you out and shove you in there myself,” he said through gritted teeth.

Raditz smiled and flew away, faster than ever before. 

He needed to find the prince and fast.

  
***********

The Prince of all Saiyans was furious. He wanted to spar, and the only person worthy of his attention was nowhere to be found.

Being the strongest Saiyan on the planet meant finding someone to train with was nearly impossible. Even his father, the king, had a significantly lower power level than he did. A higher power level wouldn’t have made much of a difference, though. His father rarely paid any attention to him.

Nappa, the captain of the Saiyan army, tried to train him, and to an extent he did. Vegeta learned various fighting techniques, defensive and offensive. But practicing to fight and fighting are two different things. 

The only Saiyan willing to spar with him was Raditz. Thankfully he was a bit stronger than most, for a third class Saiyan at least. Vegeta didn’t have friends, but if he did, Raditz would be one of them. 

Although Raditz was ten years older than him, he treated Vegeta as an equal, not like a child. Vegeta demanded respect from everyone, regardless of their class, regardless of who they were. Raditz, while respectful in public, typically treated him like a brother, instead of his prince. At times it irritated Vegeta, but a majority of the time he liked having someone that he could not only trust, but that would be honest with him instead of lying out of fear of his wrath.

Because Raditz was a third class Saiayn he spent more time off-planet than on it. Vegeta would rather die than admit it, but he missed him when he was gone. He missed having someone who wasn’t afraid of him, who seemed to enjoy spending time with him instead of being obligated to.

When Raditz was gone Vegeta usually spent time alone and away from the palace if he was sure no one would notice he was missing, which they rarely did.

After putting a random soldier in a tank for looking at him funny, Vegeta left the palace and flew towards one of the areas he sparred with Raditz.

He was four when Raditz flew him to the small secluded area. It was the only forested area Vegeta had seen on his desert planet, making the spot even better. Not only was it something he had entirely to himself that no one knew about, except for Raditz, but it was also somewhere he could go when he wanted to be completely alone, out of the prying eyes of the commoners that wandered the palace.

Once he flew to his favorite tree, he sat against it, and dug his gloved hands into the dirt.

A few minutes had passed when he faintly heard Raditz yelling his name. For a moment he thought he was hearing things but looking into the distance, he saw Raditz slowly come into view. Despite how happy he was to see the older Saiyan, Vegeta fully intended to make him pay for inconveniencing him with his absence.

Scowling, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest and waited for Raditz to land in front of him.

His irritated stance faltered when Raditz didn't slow down, despite how quickly he was closing the distance between them. Thinking it was some sort of spontaneous training exercise, Vegeta promptly got into his fighting stance. Instead of throwing a punch or knocking him to the ground, Raditz flew straight into the prince, grabbed him around the waist, and flew them back the way he came.

Vegeta made a small “oof” sound as the air was knocked out of him.

“What do you think you’re doing, idiot! Put me down!”

Raditz didn’t say anything but Vegeta could hear how heavy he was breathing. Slightly worried, Vegeta squirmed in his arms until he could glance up at the large Saiyan. For the first time since knowing him, Raditz looked scared. 

“I can fly on my own!” Vegeta whined. “Put me down, Raditz!”

“Sorry, squirt, we don’t have much time.”

“What? Time for what?” Vegeta asked, confused. 

When Raditz ignored him, Vegeta growled, gathered a small amount of ki in the palm of his hand, and placed his hand on Raditz’s arm, burning him.

“Shit!” Raditz yelled as he came to a sudden stop, releasing Vegeta.

Raditz rubbed the area Vegeta had burned and glared at him as they lowered themselves to the ground.

“We don’t have time for this, brat! We need to go!”

“Go where?! I’m not going anywhere until you explain yourself!” Vegeta yelled and clenched his fists at his sides.

Raditz cursed himself internally for assuming Vegeta would go quietly. He closed the space in between them and crouched down in front of the prince. For the first time Raditz made him feel like a kid. Their age difference was more evident at that moment than ever before. He was suddenly uncomfortable, sensing something was wrong.

“We are running out of time, so you need to listen to me and for once don’t argue, got it?”

Vegeta scowled but nodded.

“You know how my dad can see things before they happen?"

The prince nodded.

"Has he ever been wrong?"

Vegeta shook his head slowly, more confused than before. Raditz had told him about Bardocks power when he was little. At first, he didn’t believe it. He thought Raditz was messing with him. Vegeta wasn’t skeptical for long though, not after one of Bardock's visions came true, one that no one knew about but Raditz, who in turn told him.

“He had a vision an hour ago about an asteroid headed straight for Vegetasei.”

Vegeta’s eyes widened. “My father—”

“He tried to tell the king, and the king made fun of him. He threw him out of the palace in front of a bunch of first-class soldiers. No one believes him.”

Even though he had nothing to do with it, Vegeta looked slightly embarrassed over how his father had treated Bardock, especially since he was trying to warn him.

“Let’s go. We have to get back to my dad.”

Swallowing hard, Vegeta nodded and flew close behind Raditz.

  
*********  
  
**

They touched down next to Bardock and Gine, a fair distance away from the palace in an area Vegeta had never been to before.

“Your highness,” Gine said, smiling brightly at him. 

Vegeta nodded once to acknowledge her but said nothing else. Bardock turned to greet him, and when he did, Vegeta noticed the single pod, door open, and ready to launch. It dawned on him then why Raditz was in such a hurry to find him.

His eyes darted between the pod and Raditz. A look of fear, confusion, and a hint of betrayal flashed across the young prince’s face. 

“What is the meaning of this Raditz?” Vegeta asked, doing his best to sound confident.

“Vegetasei is going to be destroyed within the hour. There’s one pod left, and I’d rather you take it. You’re the Saiyan Prince. If any of us are going to survive, it should be you.”

Vegeta’s mouth opened and closed, unable to find the right words to say.

He couldn’t just leave his father and his people. He would be considered a coward and shamed. What if he left and Bardock’s vision was wrong? He’d be a disgrace to his people. 

“Vegeta, I know what you’re thinking,” Bardock said suddenly. He knelt in front of him the way Raditz had. “You’re not a coward, and by getting in that pod, you won’t be running away. You’ll be stronger than anyone else here for doing so. Stronger than even your father, and I don’t mean power level. I mean as a Saiyan.” 

The prince’s eyes widened, and his lips parted, prepared to argue. 

“What takes more strength, sitting here and dying with your people because of arrogance and pride, or going into the unknown alone and surviving for your people?”

Bardock made a point. Vegeta didn’t want to die, but he was terrified to leave the planet without any idea where he’d end up or what he would do once he got there. He’d have no people, no currency. The only thing he’d have is the royal armor he was wearing.

“No one would know you left, your highness. By the time anyone realizes you’re gone, it will be too late. You’re not a coward for leaving. You’re stronger than everyone else because you’ll be keeping the Saiyan race alive. You’ll be keeping the royal name of Vegeta alive. If you stay here, that all dies with you. No more royal blood and no more Saiyans,” Gine said softly. 

Without trying, she found herself talking to the young prince as if he was her son.

Bardock glanced at Raditz, silently letting him know they were out of time. Seeing Vegeta’s indecision, Raditz stared at his father, silently asking whether or not he should force Vegeta into the pod. Bardock nodded once.

Raditz grabbed Vegeta around the waist again and carried him over to the pod. 

“Raditz, put me down! I didn’t agree to leave!” Vegeta yelled.

The older Saiyan ignored him, sat him down inside the pod, and started buckling him in. It took a minute for Vegeta to realize Raditz was about to launch him into space, regardless of whether he wanted to go or not.

“Raditz, stop! Wait!” Vegeta yelled, slightly panicked. 

Raditz’s eyes left the buckle in his hand and met Vegeta’s. 

The prince glanced over Raditz’s shoulder, checking to see whether or not Bardock and Gine were paying attention to them and might overhear him.

“Can you come with me?” Vegeta whispered. His cheeks reddened, and he averted his eyes, embarrassed over how weak and childish he sounded. 

“How the hell do you expect us both to fit in here? You’re a midget, but you’re not—”

Vegeta scowled and punched him in the arm.

Raditz chuckled, but when he spoke next, his tone was more serious than playful.

“It will be okay, Vegeta.”

“I don’t want to go alone,” Vegeta whispered. When his eyes started to burn, he roughly rubbed them with the heels of his hands, willing himself not to cry.

“Kid, you’re the strongest Saiyan on the planet. If anyone can survive out there, it’s you.”

“My father...if he ever found out...if he—”

“No one aside for us three will know you left. I was going to launch your ass into space, whether you wanted to go or not. This is much easier don’t you think?” Raditz smirked.

“Raditz,” Bardock warned. 

They were running out of time. Vegeta’s eyes widened, knowing he no longer had a choice. He was leaving Vegetasei completely alone.

“Alright, kid, you’ve gotta go,” Raditz said as he double-checked the straps of the seat.

Raditz entered a code into the pod’s control panel, setting the pod to launch as soon as the door was closed. He ruffled Vegeta’s hair and started to back away from the pod. Before he could get far, Vegeta grabbed his arm.

“I’m…I’m scared,” he whispered. Shame washed over him for not only for being afraid but for admitting it. He looked down at his lap, not wanting to meet Raditz’s eyes while revealing something so cowardly. 

“Look at me, Vegeta,” Raditz said sternly. The tone of his voice was so unexpected, Vegeta’s eyes quickly met his.

“Who are you?”

“What?” Vegeta asked, confused.

“Who are you?”

“I-I’m Vegeta.”

The anxiety in the prince's voice made Raditz realize just how young the scared boy in front of him was. The way he carried himself made it easy to forget he was just a kid with a crown.

“Right, and who are you, Vegeta?”

It took a minute for him to realize what Raditz was asking.

“I’m the Prince of all Saiyans,” he said, more confident than before.

“Damn right, you are, kid. Don’t ever forget that.”

Without waiting for Vegeta to respond, Raditz quickly shut the door and stepped away from the pod. 

Vegeta did his best to calm down. Fear of the unknown and shame for running away were causing him to panic. He closed his eyes and repeated Raditz’s words to himself.

“I’m the Saiyan Prince. I’m not running away. I’m not a coward. I’m not scared. I am the strongest Saiyan alive. I can do this for my people.”

The pod rapidly ascended, catching Vegeta entirely off guard. He gasped and started to lean back in his seat but stopped and shifted forward as much as he could to stare down at Raditz until he was out of sight.

Vegeta closed his eyes and took deep breaths in and out, willing himself to calm down. When he opened his eyes, he saw his home planet slowly growing smaller as the pod flew in an unknown direction. When the planet was the size of a small coin, Vegeta watched as a ball of light quickly dashed towards it. 

It took mere seconds for the ball to reach Vegetasei. When the two connected, there was a flash of light, and when the light went out, Vegetasei was gone.

Vegeta’s breath hitched, and his eyes welled with tears. He had hoped Bardock’s vision was wrong. He hoped he could go back home and explain what happened to his father, but Bardock's vision was right. Vegetasei was destroyed. Vegeta was a prince without a planet and without his people.

Knowing he was utterly alone, in every sense of the word, Vegeta let himself cry.

It didn’t take very long for single tears to turn into panicked sobs. Just as he began to hyperventilate, the pod released a stasis gas.

Vegeta’s eyes grew increasingly heavy, and before he realized what was happening, he was asleep.

***********

“That was a courageous thing you just did for that little boy, Raditz,” Gine said, wrapping her arm around her large son’s waist.

Bardock snorted. “Little boy?” 

“Yes, little boy. Prince or not, he’s still a kid. Did you see how terrified he was? I don’t know what he was more afraid of, being sent to an unknown planet alone or disappointing his father.”

“So uh...where did you get the pod? I thought the king demanded everyone dock them for inspection or some shit like that.”

“Beets had it hidden. It's been out of commission for a while. I managed to run a quick diagnostic and everything seemed to be okay though. If he stayed here it is certain death. Out there at least he has a chance. Worst case scenario, he dies in space or crashes on a random planet. Hopefully, that’s not the case.”

“What planet did you send him to?” Raditz asked, staring up at the sky as if he could still see Vegeta.

“It’s a new planet we haven’t fully scouted yet. The only information I have is that the air is breathable, and the people are weak and not hostile.”

“What planet is that?”

“Earth.”  
  


*********  
  
**

Under normal circumstances, most eight-year-old little girls would be afraid of wandering around the desert alone.

Bulma Briefs wasn’t like most girls, and she was ecstatic.

The Briefs were far from strict when Bulma was concerned. She was already smarter than a majority of people on Earth. She got everything she wanted and did whatever she wanted, to an extent. 

She wanted to go exploring. Her father wasn’t exactly the outdoorsy type and preferred to spend his time in his lab. The only time her mother went outdoors was when she went shopping or feeding their animals.

Being homeschooled meant she didn’t have any friends her age, and the few kids her age that she interacted with treated her like a freak. 

Although sometimes she got lonely, for the most part, she was fine spending most of her time either alone or with adults, until recently. 

Bulma had begged and pleaded with her parents to let her go off on her own. Eight years old was a bit young to go off alone, even for a genius. Not wanting to crush his little girl’s dreams, her father, Dr. Briefs, made a deal with her.

If she could make a weapon strong enough to protect herself, as well as a hoverbike, he’d give her the okay. 

Three months later, Bulma was speeding through the desert on her hoverbike with her gun on her hip. Her emergency capsule case was safely tucked away in her fanny pack, which was securely buckled around her waist.

Bulma promised she’d be home by nightfall, which meant she needed to hurry if she wanted to find the flowers for her mother. 

Mrs. Briefs favorite thing to do was gardening. The greenery in the compound could attest to that. She was especially fond of blue flowers. It didn’t matter what type of flower, if it was blue, she loved it. Bulma was sure she had at least one of each kind of flower in the greenhouse, except one.

Her birthday was soon, and Bulma wanted to get something special for her. After weeks of research she discovered a flower she was sure her mom had never seen, a desert flower. Not only was it a unique shade of navy blue with streaks of red and white, but it supposedly only bloomed once a month. It was tough to find if you didn’t know where to look.

Bulma was positive she'd be able to find it if she had more time. Having to be home by nightfall made it extremely difficult to thoroughly search the various areas she had marked on her map. 

“Come on! It has to be around here somewhere,” Bulma muttered to herself as she glanced between her map and the few plants scattered throughout the desert she was speeding through.

“There!”

Bulma smiled as she sped towards a large rock formation in the distance. She had contacted several botanists for advice and they all told her to search near large rock formations in the area she was currently exploring.

She quickly folded her map and shoved it into her back pocket. Pressing on the peddle further, Bulma launched herself forward but only for a moment. Her foot slipped off the pedal when she saw what appeared to be a large fireball hurtling directly towards the rock spire.

The ground shook beneath her the moment it crashed through the rocks, straight into the desert floor. 

_A meteor? Oh my god, that’s so cool! I should get some pictures for daddy before people come and touch everything._

Fearless as always, Bulma sped towards the crash site.

Smoke billowed out of the large crater that had formed around the meteor. 

Bulma sat at the edge of it, swinging her legs impatiently, waiting for the smoke to clear. The flowers were no longer on her mind, forgotten once the large fireball broke through the clouds. 

After thirty boring minutes, she could finally see the meteor. Except it wasn’t a meteor at all.

“A spaceship!” Bulma yelled as she jumped up and down, excited. 

Without thinking, she slid down the side of the crater, scraping the back of her bare legs in the process. She winced at the pain, but it didn’t quell the excitement she felt.

Pulling out her phone from her Fanny pack, she approached the small spherical ship and slowly circled it, taking pictures from multiple angles, until she got to the front. The ship’s door was almost completely detached and lying on the ground.

Sparks were emanating from the control panel that was hanging halfway out of the ship.

Hesitantly, she peeked inside, nervous about what she might see. 

She gasped. A small boy was unconscious, bleeding, and badly hurt. A large piece of metal was protruding from behind the seat on his right. The metal had cut a sizeable jagged wound alongside his hip.

A centimeter to the right and he would have been impaled. 

With unsteady hands, she unlocked her phone and quickly called her father. 

“Dr. Br—”

“Daddy, I need your help! It’s an emergency! There’s a boy, and he’s bleeding, and he’s trapped in his spaceship and—”

In a panic, Bulma rushed to say everything at once. Dr. Briefs didn’t need to hear specifics. Hearing she needed his help was enough to send him into action. He quickly dropped his tools, grabbed the capsule containing his hoverjet, and ran out of the lab.

“I found your location. I’m on my way now!”

“Okay, hurry, daddy!”

Bulma ended the call, slightly less panicked, knowing her dad was on his way to help. She slid her phone into her pocket and leaned into the pod further.

“Are you dead? Please don’t be dead,” Bulma whispered, slowly reaching out to touch the boy.

His head moved slightly, and she pulled back her hand quickly, startled. Slowly, he lifted his head, eyelashes fluttering, and opened his eyes for a moment. He stared at Bulma, confused, then slumped over once again.

“Wait! I think you should stay awake!” Bulma shouted as she climbed over what remained of the pod door. 

Once standing directly in front of the boy, Bulma reached out and touched his neck. When she felt his pulse, she sighed with relief. The first thing she did was unbuckle him from the seat. He started falling forward, but Bulma caught him before he could fall to the ground. She flinched when a random wire sparked near the jagged piece of metal where the boy sat.

What she assumed was fuel, pooled on the floor in front of the seat, slowly leaking out onto the dirt.

Panic set in once again.

Sparks and fuel do not mix, and she was currently standing in between both.

Without thinking about the consequences of moving him, Bulma lifted the boy from under his arms and pulled him out of the seat, holding him against her chest.

She froze, nearly dropping him when she noticed a furry appendage detached from its owner and bleeding underneath the metal shard that had almost impaled him. She did her best to lean around the boy and saw the few inches of what remained of his tail protruding from his back. 

Her eyes welled with tears. “I’m sorry. I’ll take care of you, I promise,” she whispered in his ear as she dragged him backward with her.

Gritting her teeth and planting her feet, she lifted the boy over the barely attached door and completely pulled him out of the ship. With a loud “oof,” she fell backward into the dirt.

The unconscious boy fell on top of her. 

“Great,” she grumbled. 

Just as she managed to roll him off of her, the sound of her father’s hoverjet caught her attention. In the distance, she could see it as it came into view.

Relief washed over her, but it was fleeting. The smell of the liquid leaking from the pod was getting stronger, and she could still hear wires sparking from inside the pod. 

Determined, she got back on her feet, lifted the boy from under his arms again, and drug him as far from the ship as she could get, which wasn’t very far.

The walls of the crater would be easy enough to climb on her own, but there was no way she could carry the boy up with her.

Thankfully, her father could see her predicament. Instead of landing the jet near the crater, he hovered right above her, almost within arm’s reach.

The side door of the jet slid open, revealing a very concerned Dr. Briefs.

“Bulma! What in god’s name— “

“I’ll explain later, dad! I think his spaceship is going to blow up, and he’s hurt!”

He nodded and crouched down, as close to the edge of the jet’s side door as possible, grabbed a handle on the wall next to the door, and reached out his hand. 

“Can you lift his arm Bulma?”

Bulma stood on her tiptoes, lifting the boy’s limp hard over her head as much as possible, but he was still out of reach. 

“I can’t lift him any higher, daddy! He’s too heavy!”

Bulma stepped on his cape and almost tripped with him in her arms. 

Dr. Briefs noticed what the boy was wearing and got an idea.

“Do you think we could clip something to his chest plate and lift him by that?”

“The tow hook!’ Bulma yelled.

Dr. Briefs disappeared into the jet but returned within seconds, holding the large metal hook they used to tow large parts to the Capsule Corp headquarters. 

He lowered it down by the chain attached to the wall. 

Bulma hooked the tow line underneath the boy’s armor and nodded up to her father. Dr. Briefs quickly but gently lifted the boy up and out of Bulma’s arms. He disappeared into the jet once more, and when he returned, he was covered in blood. 

He leaned over the edge of the jet and grabbed Bulma’s hand the moment she lifted it over her head. Sparks caught his attention as he pulled her into the jet. The wire causing the sparks flailed wildly close to the wet ground beneath it. 

Dr. Briefs practically tossed Bulma on the floor of the Jet the moment she cleared the threshold and ran to the front of the jet. 

Within seconds they were hovering high above the damaged ship. 

Bulma looked down towards the ground and watched as the ship exploded. She slid the door shut and sat next to the boy. Her hand rested against his neck the entire way back to Capsule Corp. 

She wasn’t going to let him die, not after all the trouble she went through to save him. 

Art by [ TOUCHE1114](https://www.deviantart.com/touche1114/gallery) | Deviant Art


	2. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I don't have a beta so expect errors despite Grammarly and how many times I proofread this chapter.

Dr. Briefs did his best to remain calm after pulling Bulma and the unconscious little boy out of the giant crater. The sight of Bulma and the boy covered in blood frazzled him, and that wasn’t an easy thing to do.

Bulma confirmed that even though the boy looked human, he definitely wasn’t. In detail, she recounted everything that had happened from the moment his ship crashed until Dr. Briefs had picked them up, including the loss of his tail.

For this reason, they didn’t think it was a good idea to take him to a hospital or to have a doctor come to them. Too many questions would be asked, questions they couldn’t answer. Who knows what they would want to do to him if they found out he wasn’t human.

Thankfully, Capsule Corp. had a small infirmary near the lab in case there were ever any lab accidents that required immediate medical attention. He just hoped the equipment he had was enough to take care of the boy.

By the time they arrived home, Panchy had cleaned the infirmary, changed the sheets on the hospital bed, and stocked the room with any medical supplies they might need.

The moment the jet landed at the compound, Bulma slid the door open, hopped out, and tried to pull the boy out on her own.

“Let me help, sweetie.”

Dr. Briefs tried to lift the boy like he would Bulma and nearly pulled a muscle. He was a lot heavier than he appeared to be. He glanced down at Bulma, curious as to how much adrenaline was coursing through his little girl's veins when she managed to drag the boy out of the ship on her own.

“Uh...maybe grab his feet for me,” he mumbled. 

Bulma did what she was told without question, grabbed the boy's legs, and held on to him tightly as they walked through the compound.

The doors to the infirmary opened on their own as they approached. Panchy was pacing near the hospital bed, wringing her hands, anxiously awaiting their arrival. 

“Oh, dear!” she exclaimed, bringing her hands to her mouth, horrified at how covered in blood the two kids were. 

“I’m okay, mom. None of it’s my blood,” Bulma grunted and helped her father lift the boy onto the bed.

“What can I do to help?” Panchy asked.

Unable to stop herself, she leaned over him and brushed the little boy's damp bangs away from his face. Dr. Briefs grabbed a large pair of industrial shears and placed one of the blades underneath his armor's collar.

“Daddy, wait!” Bulma yelled, reaching for the shears.

“Sweetie, I need to get a closer look at his wounds, and I can’t do that until I remove his clothes.”

Her eyes scanned his chest, hoping to find a way to take his armor off without damaging it.

“I know, but I don’t think we should ruin his clothes. If my clothes were the only thing I had left from home and someone ruined them, I’d be upset.”

She quickly ran her hands along his sides, hoping to find a buckle or a strap, something to remove his top.

“Is he wearing armor? Is that a cape?” Panchy asked.

“It’s for sure a cape, and I think it’s armor. I think he’s really important, mom. The only people that ever wear capes are princes and superheroes.”

Dr. Brief's lips parted, intending to tell Bulma they didn’t have time to worry about that but the words died in his mouth when he heard a quiet “click.” Bulma smiled ear to ear as she unbuckled the boy's armor on his right side and then on his left.

Panchy quickly and carefully helped Bulma remove the armor while Dr. Briefs set the shears down and turned on the medical equipment scattered around the room. Next, he went to the medicine cabinet and readied IV fluids. He had no idea what medicine the boy could take or what dosage to give him. He just hoped whatever he did would make things better, not worse.

Bulma removed the boy's gloves when she saw her mother pick up the shears, place a single blade underneath his bodysuit, and cut down the middle. Bulma threw the dirty gloves on the ground and quickly turned her back to her mother. 

“Sweetie, I need you to leave the room for a bit.”

Her eyes widened, and she turned to face her father. Thankfully the boy was already covered with a sheet. 

“No, daddy! I don’t want to leave him!” Her eyes welled with tears, and for a second, Dr. Briefs debated whether or not to let her stay.

He looked her up and down and fully took in her appearance for the first time since picking her up. She was covered in dirt, head to toe. There were streaks through the dirt on her cheeks from crying. Both her clothes and her hands were caked in drying blood, and her hair was sweat-soaked and stuck to the sides of her face. 

“Bulma, you’re covered in blood and dirt. You need to get cleaned up and eat something. He’s not going to wake up any time soon, I promise. He’s lost a lot of blood, and he’s not human, which means we can’t give him a blood transfusion. We don’t know what kind of medication he can take. He’s going to be here a while. As soon as you’re clean and rested, you can come back down, but right now, I need you to let us take care of him. Okay?”

Bulma’s lower lip quivered, and tears streaked down her cheek. She glanced between her dad and the boy on the table.

“We will come to get you if he wakes up, I promise.”

“Okay, daddy,” she mumbled and roughly wiped her eyes and nose with the back of her hand.

With one last glance at the boy, Bulma left the room.

***********

“Did you say he’s not human?” Panchy whispered once Bulma left the room.

“According to Bulma, he’s not.”

“His hair is a little funny but he looks like a normal little boy to me.”

“He had a tail sweetie.”

“Oh.”

***********

After eating the little amount of food her anxious body would allow, Bulma took a shower then laid down on the couch in the living room to rest her eyes while she waited for her parents to tell her it was okay to go back. When she opened her eyes it was morning. Panicked, she jumped out of bed and ran to the infirmary. 

The boy was no longer shirtless and covered in blood when she entered the room. He was in a hospital gown and covered from the waist down with a blanket. Her mother sat next to the bed, humming, and knitting. 

“Oh hello, sweetie. Did you get enough sleep?” Panchy smiled as Bulma stepped into the room, winded from running.

“Why didn’t you guys come get me?” she whined.

Bandages wrapped around the boy's arms and one larger one wrapped around his forehead like a headband.

“Because you needed to rest too. Now that you're awake you can sit with him while I go make us lunch."

Panchy stood and patted Bulma on the head affectionately before she walked out of the room.

As she was leaving Bulma noticed a tray of food next to the hospital bed.

“What’s all that?” 

“Oh, I should probably take it to the kitchen with me. I made him breakfast this morning, in case he woke up. I just know the poor boy is going to be starving. Your father has no idea when that will happen so I’ve made sure I always have food prepared for him.” 

She walked back into the room, grabbed the tray of cold food, and walked out of the infirmary. 

At first, Bulma sat in the large recliner next to the bed and stared at the boy. When she couldn’t get a close enough look, she slowly climbed onto the bed, careful not to disturb the wires and IV that were now attached to him. 

Although his hair was a bit funny, Bulma was fascinated by how similar he looked to them considering he was from a completely different planet. Not only that but based on the way he dressed she just knew he was a prince or important like one. She couldn’t wait for him to wake up so she could find out more about him.

***********

Bulma spent every minute by his side, either on the bed next to him or in the chair next to his bed. She did her school work there, ate there, and tinkered with the various projects she had begun working on. The only time Mr. and Mrs. Briefs could pry her away from his side was when she finally fell asleep. 

Panchy was nearly just as stuck to him as she was. There was always a meal next to his bed in case he woke up. She sat and watched tv and talked to him as if he was awake, as if she had known him his entire life. He was an alien from another planet and they knew nothing about him, yet it felt natural, like he was already a part of the family. 

Both Bulma and Panchy had hoped he would wake up within the next day or two, but a week passed before he finally opened his eyes. 

***********

“Bulma sweetie, why don’t you go grab a snack or something? It’s been a while since you’ve eaten. I’ll stay with him until you get back.” 

As if to confirm her mother’s statement, her stomach rumbled loudly. Her hands flew to it to hopefully stifle the sound. “Traitor,” she whispered and glared at where her hands were resting.

“Okay, I guess. I’ll be right back.” Bulma hopped off the hospital bed and quickly exited the room. 

Panchy went back to reading the book she held in her hands until she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She quickly turned to look at the little boy in the bed and watched as his eyes slowly fluttered open. Confused, he blinked several times, trying to gain his bearings. Not wanting to startle him, not knowing how he’d react, she slowly set her book down. 

His head snapped towards her, and he extended his arm, aiming it directly at her. Her eyes widened as she watched a glowing ball of blue light form in the palm of his hand. His chest heaved up and down wildly and the heart monitor blared. His hand shook, and his eyes darted around the room. He was on the verge of a panic attack and Panchy had no idea how to calm him down.

“It’s okay, dear. You’re alright. I’m not going to hurt you. We just want to help you,” she said quietly as she got to her feet. He kept his shaky hand extended towards her. With his other, he slowly brought it to his forehead and touched the bandages wrapped around it. When he touched a tender area in the back of his head, he winced. Glancing down he noticed his armor was gone and a fresh wave of panic washed over him.

The intensity of the blue light began to grow. He didn’t want to hurt the woman who seemed kind and oddly familiar but he was scared, confused, and hurt. His father always told him to trust no one and he didn’t...except Raditz. He trusted Raditz and Raditz had saved him and now he was dead.

Vegeta felt his eyes start to sting at the reminder of everything he had lost. His bottom lip started to quiver, but he did his best to hide his emotions. His father always said they were a weakness that his enemies could use against him. The woman in front of him had a non-existent power level but he didn’t know her. She could be an enemy. Who knows what was done to him while he slept.

Bulma rounded the corner with a container of strawberries in her hand and dropped them the moment she saw him sitting up in bed and pointing his glowing hand at her mother. She quickly jumped in front of Panchy and glanced up at her, expecting her to be scared but she wasn’t. She seemed more worried than anything. Bulma knew she should be scared too, but she wasn’t either. The boy in front of her didn’t seem mean, he seemed scared.

There was a flash of recognition in his eyes when Bulma entered the room. Familiarity hit him once more but this time it was more intense. His hand faltered minutely before he stiffened his arm and kept it ahead of him.

Blue.

He remembered blue, and he remembered, _"I’m sorry. I’ll take care of you, I promise."_

“It’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you. Do you remember me?” Bulma asked quietly as she slowly approached his bed.

Vegeta’s eyes followed her as she crossed the room with her hands up to show she meant no harm. Instead of speaking to him from the side of the bed, she climbed onto it. His eyes widened and he watched her move closer to him until she was sitting cross-legged directly at his side, pressed up against his leg. Bulma slowly lowered her hands and set them on her lap palms up to show him she still had no way to defend herself or to hurt him, even if she wanted to.

“My name’s Bulma. What’s your name?”

She did her best to smile genuinely, but he could tell she was a little nervous. Vegeta expected her to be scared, he expected to smell fear but there was none, just curiosity and nervousness.

“Vegeta,” he rasped quietly. His voice came out scratchier than normal due to lack of use.

“Nice to meet you, Vegeta,” she smiled slightly. “You’re probably confused and scared and—”

“I’m not scared!” he said a bit louder, scowling, doing his best to look intimidating even though his hand was still shaking and his lip was threatening to follow suit.

“Well, I would be if I woke up in a strange place surrounded by strangers!” 

He stared at her as if she was a puzzle he couldn’t quite figure out.

“Can you please stop aiming your magic hand at my mom? She’s been taking care of you too and it would be really mean to use your special powers on her don’t you think?”

Vegeta glanced between the young girl and her mother, unsure whether or not to do as she asked. Bulma slowly placed her hand on his clenched fist in his lap. The warmth radiating off of her surprised him and his eyes quickly darted to where their skin touched. 

“We won’t hurt you, I promise,” she whispered while staring at him pleadingly. 

It was going against everything he was taught and raised to believe but he wanted to trust her.

He _knew_ he could trust her.

Vegeta swallowed hard and lowered his arm.

The smile that spread across her face was genuine and without a hint of hesitation this time. He found himself calm at the sight. Vegeta wasn’t sure what was wrong with him or why he felt the way he felt and it confused him even more than he already was.

Panchy stepped closer to the bed and Vegeta quickly turned her way. Bulma noticed his once glowing hand twitched at his side and gave the hand she still held a squeeze to reassure him everything was okay.

“I’m going to get your father and bring this young man something warm to eat.” She smiled at them both, picked up the tray of cold food, and left them alone.

Vegeta felt like he should be at least a little offended over how unafraid of him they were. They were treating him as if he was weak as if he wasn’t a threat. His lips parted, ready to issue a threat, but stopped when the woman moved the tray next to the bed. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air when a heavenly scent wafted from it. Bulma giggled. 

“Leave it,” he ordered.

“Oh dear, this is from this morning. It’s not warm anymore. I can make you something fresh and warm. It will only take me—”

“Leave it,” Vegeta repeated, louder this time.

Panchy looked from him to Bulma, who shrugged. 

“If you insist. I’m still going to get you something warm.” She approached the side of the bed and set the tray of food on his lap. His hand twitched again as she got closer, ready to gather his ki to protect himself if needed.

Panchy smiled at him, another genuine smile, and left the room.

Vegeta poked at the strange-looking food, unsure whether it was safe to eat. It could easily be poisoned. Although, finding a poison strong enough to kill a Saiyan, especially one with his power level, would be extremely difficult. However, he had no idea what planet he was on or what type of weapons they had available to them.

If they intended to kill him, then why would they treat his wounds?

“Want me to take a bite first?” Bulma asked.

Vegeta looked away from the food to look at her.

Bulma shrugged. “I read a lot. Princes and kings on our planet used to have servants taste their food and drinks before they ate or drank anything. That way if it was poisoned the servants would die and not them.”

He had to admit, that was a good idea if the king and prince on whatever planet he’s on were weak enough to succumb to such things. 

When Vegeta took too long to respond, Bulma reached over him and grabbed a piece of fruit that was now lukewarm. She made a face, not liking the way warm grapes tasted, and Vegeta’s eyes widened.

Bulma quickly chewed and swallowed. “It’s okay to eat! It’s just...weird. The stuff in this bowl is meant to be eaten cold. You really should wait for my mom to get back with fresh food. I promise, if you’re still hungry, you can eat more after. If this is your first time eating Earth food I think you should taste something good and leftovers.”

Vegeta stared down at the food in his lap longingly. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for but by the way his stomach was growling he had assumed it had been days.

He nodded in agreement with Bulma. She smiled, hopped off the bed, put the tray back on the small table, then hopped back next to him. For someone with a non-existent power level Vegeta was surprised at how quickly she moved. A few seconds of silence passed before Bulma could no longer stay quiet.

“Are you a prince?” she asked, head tipped to the side with curiosity.

“What?” he asked, surprised.

“When you got here, you had a cape and gloves like princes do, and you look important. Are you a prince?”

Vegeta swallowed hard and nodded. Bulma’s eyes lit up and her jaw slowly dropped before she smiled ear to ear.

“I knew it! I knew you were a prince! Prince Vegeta! That’s so cool,” she giggled.

Vegeta felt his cheeks redden when she used his full title. 

He cleared his throat, suddenly feeling the need to brag but not wanting to seem too obvious about it. “I’m Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, the Prince of all…” he trailed off as he slowly remembered why he was on a completely foreign planet surrounded by strangers.

Bulma’s smile fell as the little amount of personality he showed her slowly vanished, and he drew his attention to his hands in his lap.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “You can tell me later when you’re not sad, Prince Vegeta.”

His eyes left his lap and met hers. The intensity of the blue of her eyes was like nothing he had ever seen before, and her ridiculously blue hair wasn’t either. When he realized he was staring, he nodded once and looked away. 

“Do you have magic powers?”

“What?” 

“Your hand was glowing. Do you have magic powers? Can you do it again?”

His brow furrowed, confused for a moment. Why would she be so interested in his ki...unless her race didn't have the ability to control it.

He lifted his hand out of his lap and faced his palm upward. Bulma watched with fascination as a speck of light appeared in his hand and slowly grew bigger. She was about to reach out her hand to touch it, but it disappeared, and he curled his hand into a fist.

“It can hurt you,” he whispered.

“Oh,” she said, disappointed. “Could you teach me how to do that, or is it something only your people can do?”

He wasn’t sure. He didn’t even know what planet he was on or anything else about her race.

“I don’t know.”

Dr. Briefs hurried into the room. Instinctually Vegeta lifted his palm, faced it towards him, and gathered his ki. 

“Wait!” Bulma leaned over his lap and grabbed his arm. The ki instantly vanished.

“That’s my daddy. He helped me save you too.”

Vegeta glanced between her and the older man with the lavender hair and nodded. A second later, the weird blonde woman returned with a tray of food that smelled so good his mouth almost watered.

“Here you go, sweetie. There’s a lot more where that came from, so eat as much as you want.”

He had no idea what was on the tray the blonde woman placed on his lap, and he didn't care. Vegeta instantly started shoveling food in his mouth but paused when he saw the shocked look on the stranger's faces. He swallowed the mouthful of whatever delicious item he had barely chewed, picked up the silverware on the tray, and did his very best to use his manners.

“You have a very big appetite, Vegeta! How wonderful! I’ll be right back with more!” Panchy picked up the tray of old food and scurried out of the room.

“Hello, Vegeta. I’m Dr. Briefs, Bulma’s father. How are you feeling?” Dr. Briefs grabbed the file he had clipped to the wall by the door and shuffled through the papers.

Vegeta shrugged and focused on swallowing his food without choking.

Bulma giggled at how full his cheeks were. He couldn’t respond, so he frowned instead, but it had the opposite effect on her, and she giggled harder.

Dr. Briefs watched the two interact and was relieved to see that although the boy was an alien and extremely powerful compared to them, he seemed to have a soft spot for his daughter. 

“Did Bulma tell you what happened after she found you, Vegeta?”

He shook his head.

“I can tell him!” Bulma interjected before her father could continue.

“I watched your spaceship crash in the desert. Once the smoke cleared, I went to look at it thinking it was a meteor. I saw you were inside it and hurt, so I crawled through the broken door and pulled you out. My daddy helped me get you home in our jet. Your ship blew up as soon as we were in the air.”

Vegeta paused mid-chew and stared back at her. He had no way off the planet he was on, and that thought made him panic but for only a moment. Once he remembered he had nowhere else to go, the panic resided. 

“You were bleeding a lot, and you wouldn’t wake up and—”

Bulma paused and stared down at her lap. Vegeta stopped eating, knowing whatever she was about to say wasn’t going to be good.

“A bunch of metal had broken through the walls of your ship. You were almost impaled by a really big piece. You just had a cut to your side but...your tail,” she whispered.

Vegeta’s pulse skyrocketed when he realized he could no longer feel it. 

He felt many emotions all at once so intensely he had no idea how to react. He wanted to throw the tray across the room and blast the two weaklings to oblivion. But he also wanted to roll onto his side and cry by himself in the dark.

Although he was still hungry, and the blonde woman had promised more food, he wanted to be alone.

Bulma leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck before he could pull away. He froze, and his eyes darted from her to Dr. Briefs, who looked just as unsure as he did. When Dr. Briefs heard her whispering to him and saw his fight or flight reflex ease, he relaxed and shrugged.

“I’m sorry that happened to you. I know it probably feels weird, but you’re still alive. I wouldn’t want to lose my leg, but if it meant losing my leg or dying, I’d rather only have one.”

Vegeta had no idea why she had no concept of personal space, but he was more confused about why that didn’t bother him like it would have had someone treated him the same way on Vegetasei.

He tensed, not knowing whether or not he should hug her back. When she realized she was making him uncomfortable, she released him and sat back down next to him.

“You were in bad shape, and we barely got you out of there alive. You had a nasty wound to the back of your head, and you lost a lot of blood. I did what I could to treat your wounds, but since I don’t know your genetic makeup, I wasn't sure what medication your body could handle. I gave you low doses of several medications I have on hand, and it seemed to do the trick. If you don't mind, I'd like to run some tests once you're feeling better. The more I know about your biology, the more prepared I can be should you get sick or injured in the future.”

“In the future?” Vegeta asked.

Were they asking him to stay with them? Would that be okay? He hadn’t thought about having to find shelter or a reliable food source once he found a new planet. Would it really be as easy as accepting their invitation? Was there a debt he’d owe?

“You _are_ going to stay with us, right, Vegeta?” Bulma asked nervously, afraid of what his response might be.

Hesitant and suspicious, Vegeta asked, “What would you want in exchange?” 

“What do you mean?” Bulma asked, confused.

“What do you want in exchange for food and shelter? I don’t have anything but my armor— where’s my armor?” he started to panic again.

“It’s okay! We still have it. It’s dirty and a little broken from your crash, but we saved it. We can fix it once you feel better if you want.”

He stared at Bulma, gauging her sincerity. When she smiled at him, he believed her.

“We don’t want anything from you, Vegeta. You’re more than welcome to stay with us. We have more than enough space, and my wife would love to have another person around the house to feed and dote on.”

Vegeta wasn’t sure what to say. He had nowhere to go, and they seemed trustworthy. Bulma made him feel safe, which was laughable, considering her power level. Although his answer was obvious, he didn't respond right away, not wanting to seem too eager. 

As if the older man read his mind, he smiled. “You don’t have to give us an answer now. Think about it and let us know what you decide. I’m going to go back to my lab. Let me know if you’re in any pain or discomfort.” Dr. Briefs glanced at Bulma, who beamed at him before he left the room.

Minutes passed without Vegeta saying a word. Bulma thought warm food and an invitation to stay would lift his mood at least a little but he stopped eating after Dr. Briefs left the room and stared down at the food, unseeing. Although he was relieved he a place to stay, the weight of everything he lost was bearing down on him and overshadowing the gratitude he felt over the hospitality he was being offered.

Vegeta was a prince with no people and no planet, and now he was a Saiyan without a tail.

He wanted to be alone. 

“Leave,” he whispered.

“What?” Bulma asked, confused, and unsure if she had heard him correctly.

“I said leave.” 

“You want me to leave? Why? You just woke up. I was going to tell you more about our planet, and I wanted to know more about yours and—”

“My planet is gone!” he yelled. His voice cracked, and it only upset him further. He tried to ignore the way the girl flinched when he raised his voice.

“My planet is gone! My father is gone! Raditz is,” he paused and swallowed hard, hoping the tightness in his throat would go away. “Everyone I know is gone!” he continued to yell. “I have no home! I’m the last of the Saiyan race, and I don’t even have a tail! I don’t want to know about your mudball of a planet full of weaklings! I don’t want any of this! Now leave me alone!”

He was nearly screaming by the time he finished. Wide-eyed and with her bottom lip threatening to tremble, she crawled backward off of the bed and stared at him with accusation and hurt in her watery eyes. Not wanting to feel any worse than he already did, he roughly threw the tray of uneaten food on the small table next to the bed, laid down, and turned his back to the door and Bulma.

She stood in the same spot staring at him for a moment as if she couldn’t believe what just happened. He heard her sniffle and run out of the room in tears. He thought if he yelled at her, she'd leave him alone, and he'd feel better, but it only made him feel worse.

“Bulma, what’s wrong?” Vegeta heard the blonde woman ask. 

“He...he doesn’t care that I almost blew up trying to save him! He doesn’t care that I was covered in blood and scraped my legs, pulling him out of his broken dumb ship or that we took care of him while he was asleep!” she cried. 

Vegeta closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing once he started to panic again. He knew they would no longer want him to stay with them because he upset the girl. Where would he go? He had nothing but damaged armor from a planet that no longer existed. He had no idea how currency worked on the planet he was on, and even if he did, he didn't have any.

“Oh dear,” Panchy said, pulling Bulma into a hug. She had heard everything Vegeta had said, and her heart was breaking for him.

“Sweetie, you have to think of what he’s going through. What if Earth and everyone on it were destroyed, but you survived. You wake up hurt on a planet you've never heard of, surrounded by strangers," she whispered, hoping Vegeta wouldn't overhear.

They had no idea how superior Saiyan senses were, so of course, he heard every word.

“He doesn’t have anywhere to go. He doesn’t know anyone here. He doesn’t even know where “here” is. His tail...well, it sounds like it was very special to his people, and he’s lost that too. He’s alone, sweetie, and I bet he’s scared, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. Wouldn’t you be?”

Bulma sniffled and nodded. “Do you think he’s going to leave?” she asked quietly.

Vegeta held his breath, hoping the next words out of the blonde woman's mouth wouldn’t be that she hoped he would.

“No, honey, I don’t think he is, but if he wants to, he can. We can’t make him stay here, but I hope he does, I hope he _wants_ to.”

“Me too,” Bulma whispered.

Vegeta’s chest tightened, and his eyes welled with tears. He was torn between being grateful they wanted him and upset because he needed them.

“Is there something else bothering you?” the older woman asked.

“I...when I found him I was looking for your birthday present. It was going to be really special, but he crashed, and I forgot about it. I can’t get it for you now,” she sniffled again.

“I don’t need a gift, silly. You already brought me one,” she giggled.

“What? No, I didn’t,” Bulma replied, confused.

“Yes, you did. You just didn’t know it.”

“What is it?”

“I never told your daddy, but I always wanted a little boy. If Vegeta decides he wants to stay with us, I’ll have one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys didn't find this chapter boring!

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I don't have a playlist specifically for this fic like I do my others but I do have a playlist for Bulma and Vegeta which you can find [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1BOLf0vvx6sONhtqHAEdw5?si=iHDJD-qXSXa6nahbrN7YTg)
> 
> You can come talk to me on the bird app [here](https://twitter.com/sam_ieatboyss)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
